1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying information in multiple languages on a welding helmet cartridge, and more particularly to a method for displaying information in multiple languages on a welding helmet cartridge, which not only shields a worker's face from light generated when the worker performs a task such as welding or cutting but also automatically performs shade level adjustment and work time setting functions for each task and also allows information such as an operating status, a user manual, and relevant terms to be displayed in multiple languages on a screen of the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, arc welding involves locally heating and melting metals using fusibility of metals to join the metals together. The worker puts on a welding helmet as protective equipment for protecting the worker from high heat, light, and gas generated during welding.
A conventional welding helmet having a handle causes inconvenience since the welder should perform specific actions a number of times when using the welding helmet, for example, they should often hold and release the handle each time they raise and lower the welding helmet to perform welding.
The welding helmet has been researched and developed into a bend helmet to improve task efficiency of the worker.
Especially, the welding helmet is used to protect the worker's eyes and face when performing tasks such as welding or cutting. An anti-glare device, which will hereinafter be referred to as a “cartridge”, is fixedly mounted to the welding helmet to protect the user's eyes from intense harmful light generated when performing tasks such as welding or cutting.
Such a cartridge generally shields light of greater than 780 nm (IB) and less than 365 nm (UV) and controls the transmittance of visible light to allow the user to perform work while viewing welding locations without exposure to intense.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,206 describes a welding helmet including an electronic quick change (EQC) cartridge and a cartridge housing. The EQC cartridge includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) lens, solar cells, and photo sensor cells. The LCD lens is positioned directly in front of the eyes of the wearer, thereby functioning as the actual viewing window. The solar cells absorb light and function as an energy input unit. The photo sensor cells detect sparks and other intense light and act as an input to a circuit that automatically adjusts the LCD lens to a variable opaque condition. The cartridge housing is located in the helmet in order to fixedly mount the EQC cartridge to the helmet.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,264 describes a welding helmet including a shutter, a light sensor, and an electronic circuit. The shutter is mounted such that the helmet's wearer can view a welding operation. The electronic control is coupled to the shutter to control a light transmission shade of the shutter. The light sensor detects light emitted from the welding operation. The electronic circuit drives the shutter to a darker shade in response to the light sensor sensing brighter light from the welding operation.
However, since information such as information as to how to manipulate (or operate) the welding helmet is displayed on the welding helmet only in English or in a language of a specific country, the conventional welding helmet has a problem in that it is not easy for welders from other countries to read such information.
In addition, since welding helmets for use in each specific country should be manufactured for the language of the specific country, manufacturing time and costs are increased. It also takes a long time for foreign workers to learn how to use the welding helmet since the welding helmet does not display such information in their own language when they use the welding helmet.